codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Toki Fujiwara
Toki Fujiwara is a Code: Breaker whose codename is Code: 04. He specializes in magnetism. Background Personality Relationships Although the rivality between him and Oogami seems to be mostly one-sided, Oogami sometimes answer in a cold way. He loves his sister Nenene, who saved his live when he has young, dearly and he now works to help her. He also maks a trademark face everytime Sakura is seen in a ecchi moment,and he sometimes gropes her. Appearance Toki has blonde hair and is usually seen with his school uniform. His most significant feature are his eyes, where one is blue and the other is black. His lost form is a child (a smaler version of him). Abilities/Powers Keen Intellect: '''Toki has been shown on more than one occasion to have a very good obsevational and analytical skills in both in and out of combat. He has shown to be able to have good insight into tactics and strategy, but sadly his arrogant behavior hinders him from his full potiential in this area. He has also shown to be very intelligent as he is a student of Heisei Gakuin High, which is an Highly elite school which has the highest amount of students that get into the real life Tokyo University by passing its enterance exam, which he has stated he did with great ease, but is not interested so he regularly skips. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Toki has rarely been hsown fighting barehanded, but he has shown great power as he was aable to land some strong blows against Sendou Ryuuchi during their battle. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Toki doesn't show it, but he is in fact quite strong as he was able to injure even someone as strong as Sendou with physical strength alone. '''Hand Gun Specialist: '''To make up for when he loses his Magnetism, he also has an amazing sniping ability with a set of hand guns, which he has shown to be very skilled with to the point where he is able to take down multiple targets within little time and with near pin-point accurancy, but when he focuses his eyesight into only his left eye, his accurancy level increases greatly to the point that he is able to shoot into a sniper's gun barrel from a tremendous distance away with no problem. '''Enhanced Eyesight: Toki has 1.2 eyesight in his right eye, but his left eye reaches over 8.0( compared to normal humans which only is at 2.0; which means his left eye is 4 times the average human), and when he covers his right eye his left eye reaches its maximum sight. As a code breaker Toki has the ability to manipulate Magnetism. This power allows him to attract and repel all metallic object as projectiles, can be used to destroy electronic equipment and grants him sonar-like sense detector towards any metal weaponary(ex. guns), which make him invulnerable for shooting target. When serious, Toki uses "Hydrogyrum" or Liquid Mercury in battle, which he controls with great ease to be very flexible and with it, he was able to even create clones of himself. However, just like the other Code Breakers, when he loses his power when he has used to much, his body shrinked to the size of toddler(shockingly simliar to when he had lost his sister, Nenene in a flashback). After his training with Shibuya, he becomes much stronger, so much that he blew a hole in the house wall (the wall is partly metal) during his spar with Shibuya(who had shown some severe injury from the impact). Later during the Re-Code's raiding of Shibuya Mansion in order to obtain the Pandora's box, it is discovered the secret of Toki's new found strength is that he learned to control magnetism using "attraction" by applying the Gauss Principle(or Principle of Least Constraint, using constraints to create acceleration between two objects), thus creating "Gauss Canon", through the use of his arms. However, he can only do it two times (two arms) because of the amount of force it puts on each arm. However, the power it holds is indeed immense as he was able to blast back Kouji( Scarred Re:Code 03, also called the "God of Destruction" because of his great combat prowess) several feet because of its power. History Many years ago, Toki had been involved in the battle against Re-code 03 which resulted with Nenene being killed in the process. Toki's life had been spared by Re-code 03 because he believed that "killing the weak was worthless". As of the present, he has had rematch against him, only to be defeated easily and thus; his live spared again by Re-code 03 just to hear that he was still weak like their first meeting, so then he's not worthy to be killed. It is revealed in Chapter 74 that Toki's Magnetism was not inherited from his father( who is suspected of having a power because he works for Eden), is actually inherited from Nenene his sister, she gave him half her magnetism when they were younger because she wanted him to stay her brother when he wanted to run away because he had not been born originally with no special power. Currently in his fight with Re-Code:03, with the result of his 3rd and Final Gauss Cannon failing to kill Kouji; he left unconscious. Kouji who had thought of him as weak, decided that he could be able to become "A true warrior for the REAL battle we've longed for", and takes him away to "The One being Sought". After the battle, he is hospitalized by two female nurses, which he enjoyed. He hid his emotions of defeat in from Sakura. In 89, it was revealed by Heike that he smokes because he always depressed. Toki, with the other Code:breakers, joined the hunt for oogami's left arm, since it was an order from Eden. After the battle with Re:code, Kouji, Toki's arms were severly injured. So much so that, Toki was told that he couldnt use his powers anymore. That was why he started to feel depressed and smoked. However, in Chapter 97, it was hinted that one of the Code:Names, Code:Revenger, could fix his arms. It also seems that Toki recognised Code:Revenger as well. Toki felt betrayed and angry at Oogami when he found out that Oogami is working with his sister murderer, Kouji. Trivia He shares his power and organization number with Isurugi Kuromu of Out Code,one of the antagonists that works for the organization Helios.